Volverte a ver
by Hermyten
Summary: Pequeño SongFic que sirve de continuación a mi historia "Cambiando lo marcado", se puede leer esta sola, pero si al leerla quieres leer la otra, te habrás hecho SPOILER! Yo adoro a Neji y para mi nunca podrá estar muerto, pero aun así los personajes no son mio pertenecer a Masashi Kishimoto.


La he escrito como la continuación de mi Fic " _Cambiando lo marcado_ ", se puede leer de manera independiente, pero si lees este y luego quieres leer el otro te harás un gran SPOILER!. Recomiendo que se escuche la canción de sueños rotos de La quinta estación, mientras se lee.

Gracias por vuestro cariño, espero que os guste. Por cierto los personaje de este FIC los dio vida Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados.

Neji entraba por la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, después de una dura misión lejos de la villa, había llegado a casa pensando que ese era el último lugar donde desea estar, es mas… estaba empezando a pensar que la villa y aquella mansión estaban dejando de ser su hogar… No podía dejar de pensar que Tenten… la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, su novia durante tantos años, le había dejado, y lo peor de todo era, que se lo merecía.

 _"_ _Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera,  
Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar,  
Porque habías sido tú mi compañera,  
Porque ya no eres nada,  
y ahora todo está de más". _

Llego a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sucia, le habían alcanzado algunos golpes y estaba un poco magullado, pero sin duda ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en su corazón. Su bella flor le había abandonado. Toda la vida había pensado que mantener a Tenten lejos de sus problemas familiares y ser frio y distante con ella la evitaría mucho sufrimiento… sin darse cuenta que la estaba alejando de él y acercándola a otra persona.

 _"_ _Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir". _

Alguien llamó a la puerta, de su habitación… hacia cinco minutos que estaba en casa y ya le estaban molestado… cogió una toalla para taparse de cintura para abajo y abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Hola Neji Kun- le saludó Tenten detrás de la puerta, al ver que tenía el torso al descubierto se puso un poco colorada- ohh lo siento, vine a ver a Hinata y me dijo que ya habías vuelto de la misión y solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

-No pasa nada Tenten- dijo Neji haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar- tu siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa… ya lo sabes.

-Deseaba pensar que lo seguía siendo, después de lo que pasó- dijo Tenten con la mirada hacia el suelo, después de entrar.

-Voy a ducharme- dijo Neji evitando el último comentario-¿Me esperas y salimos a tomar algo?

-Claro Neji Kun- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa que hacía que el joven deseara besarla con todas sus fuerza- te espero aquí sentada- y se sentó en el sillón, tan bella como había sido siempre.

-Está bien, enseguida salgo- Neji se metió al baño y dejo sola a la joven.

Dejo que el agua pasara de fría a caliente y entonces entro a la ducha colocando el agua por encima de su cabeza para que así pudiera taparle las lágrimas.

 _"_ _Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos"_

No veía a la joven desde la boda de su prima, donde ella le dejo por el Hokage de la villa, Naruto Uzumaki.

Las últimas palabras que la joven le dijo antes de dejarle nunca se le podrían borrar de la cabeza… estaban cargadas de verdad… de una verdad contra la que no podría luchar, ni hacer nada por evitarla.

 **Flash Back**

 _Lo siento Neji, la otra noche me fui sin darte ninguna explicación, entiendo que no entiendas nada, lo cierto es que no fui capaz de hacerle frente a la realidad, de estar a solas contigo y contarte toda la verdad… pero estoy aquí para hacerlo… para decirte lo que pasado en mi vida los últimos meses, se que no merezco que me escuches, pero al menos así lo entenderás-Tenten tomo aire y continuó- Neji, eres el amor de mi vida, eres el que ha llenado mis días, con el que siempre me he imaginado mi vida. Nunca pensé que pudiera querer a alguien que no fueras tú. Pero entonces llegó Naruto y me demostró que la felicidad puede estar en instantes tan pequeños pero tan intensos como disfrutar de un tazón de ramen en buena compañía, y que hay otra forma de querer. Una forma de querer sin mascaras, sin apariencias, sin que importe nada mas que no seamos él y yo. Sé que intentaste darme eso… pero fue demasiado tarde para mi corazón, intente ver la felicidad dentro de mi cuando me pediste matrimonio, pero dos meses con Naruto habían bastado para demostrarme que ya no era feliz contigo y que por mucho que intentara convencerme a mí misma, se puede querer a dos personas a las vez, pero amar… eso solo se puede a una –Tenten terminó de hablar y salió de la habitación donde el ninja se encontraba._

 **Fin del Flash back**

¿Darle explicaciones a él…? No las merecía. Nunca supo entender a la joven kunoichi que solo reclamaba de él amor que ella le daba. Es cierto que en un momento dado el se dio cuenta del daño que la estaba haciendo y por eso la pidió matrimonio… para demostrarla que en su vida no había nadie más que ella y que la amaba sinceramente, pero sin él saberlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

 _"_ _Volver a verte otra vez,  
Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos"_

Las lágrimas cada vez eran más intensas y más rápidas, debía cortarlas de alguna manera o no podría salir de la ducha, aunque aquello le parecía imposible. Salió de la ducha recordándose que era AMBU y que los ninjas no deben ceder a sus sentimientos. Se seco, se peino el pelo largo que le caiga por lo hombros y por último se vistió con ropa limpia y salió de la habitación… Allí estaba la joven kunoichi esperándole como le había prometido.

-¿Ya estás listo Neji Kun?

-Si, Tenten, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, me da igual, solo quería estar contigo un rato, que me cuentes como ha ido el viaje, esas cosas.

-¿Cómo está Naruto Sama?

-Neji… -Tenten le miro con tristeza y sin entender porque sacaba a Naruto- Esta bien, pensando el preparar la prueba de ascenso a chounin otra vez.

Mientras hablaban Tenten y Neji avanzaban por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal por donde salieron a la calle y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo.

 _Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,  
Me prepare a estar sola una vez más. _

Durante un momento los dos se quedaron andando en silencio por las calles de Konoha, lo que a Neji le dejo volar la imaginación de nuevo hacia la boda de su prima… hasta la última conversación que había tenido con Tenten hasta ese momento…

 **Flash Back**

Neji y Tenten se sentaron juntos entre el público. La boda fue corta, pero muy bonita, Kiba acabó llorando y Akamaru se le echo encima para lamerme, lo que levanto una sonrisa entre todos los presentes. Neji estaba cabizbajo y sin mirar la escena.

-Nunca te merecí- dijo de pronto- es normal lo que has hecho, Naruto supo ver lo que yo dejé escapar por mi maldito orgullo, Tenten.

-No Neji- dijo Tenten- fuiste un novio fantástico, es verdad que eras distante… pero me querías… pero creo que necesitaba algo más que eso. Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día- dijo Tenten.

-No, espero que me puedas perdonar algún día tú, por ser una calamidad como novio. Porque tu siempre serás mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida.

Tenten se echo a llorar y abrazó al joven que lo recibió con cariño, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo; se lo contaban todo, lo compartían todo y se querían por encima de todo… y eso no lo cambiaría nada.

-Estas perdonado; estas perdonado porque tú también eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor de los compañeros y mi primer amor.

 **Fin del Flash back**

 _Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no alcance a entender y te perdí,  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, _

-Tenten- dijo de repente Neji haciendo que la kunoichi parara y lo mirara- lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pregunto la joven sin entender.

-No volveré a hablar de Naruto- se puso delante de la joven y la abrazó- ni de nada… a partir de hoy seré el mejor amigo que debí ser después de la boda… pero vi más fácil irme y darnos un espacio…

-Neji…- Tenten intento interrumpirle.

-Nunca volveré a lastimarte Tenten de verdad- dijo Neji sin escuchar a la joven y apretando más fuerte el abrazo- Te quiero pequeña flor.

-Neji, ya lo sé- dijo la kunoichi sin soltarse del abrazo, estas palabras hicieron que Neji aflojara un poco la intensidad con la que la agarraba, como si supiera que ya no se iba a escapar nunca de su lado- yo también te quiero.

-Eres la mejor Tenten –dijo Neji soltándola de abrazo- nunca lo olvides, ni dejes que nadie lo olvide…

-No lo hare Neji- la joven miro el reloj y añadió- debo irme, tengo que volver a la oficina.

-Vete tranquila, pronto nos veremos.

-Adiós Neji Kun- Tenten se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Neji en la mejilla, el ninja estuvo muy tentado de volver la cara, para dar boca con boca, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Tenten evitaba eso.

 _Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos. _

Neji se quedo allí viendo como Tenten se alejaba dirección a la oficina del Hokage… con todos los sentimientos encontrados en el, sonrió.

-Adiós Tenten Chan- dijo en voz bajita y se alejo de allí para volver a su casa.


End file.
